Tables, such as overbed tables, are typically configured with a worksurface that is positionable over a bed or chair for use by the occupant thereof. Typically, an overbed table is configured with a base that is positionable beneath the bed or chair. The base counter-balances the cantilevered weight of the worksurface, and any load applied thereto. The base may be configured with wheels, often lockable, such that the table is portable and may be easily maneuvered under/over the bed or chair, around a patient room and/or within adjacent hallways. Typically, however, the base has a length and/or width substantially the same as the worksurface so as to provide adequate counter-balance. To provide the requisite stability, the base occupies a relatively large footprint, thereby limiting the space in which it may be disposed, both from a height and depth perspective. Due to its length, width and height, the base may also interfere with the feet and/or gait of a transporter moving the table from one location to the next.
In addition, the worksurface is typically not rotatable relative to the base, so as to prevent the overbed table from tipping over. Accordingly, the entire overbed table, including the base, must be moved away from the bed when the worksurface is not needed, or the base must be positioned along the side of the bed if the user desires to use the worksurface as a side table. Either way, the base occupies floor space and may interfere with an efficient use of the room and otherwise impede the flow of traffic. Conversely, other overbed tables configured with a rotatable top typically require large footprints, or large bulky base configurations, to accommodate the variable, off-center cantilevered worksurface and any loads applied thereto.